


Bison Quest

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Aang Week 2015 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Aang, Katara, and Appa go searching for bison.  Chronologically follows "Chosen Brothers."





	

“So where are we going?” Aang asked as he moved from Appa’s saddle to sit beside her.

“Oh!" She jumped a little, startled. Though she was in no real danger of falling off, his arm went around her. She smiled at him. "You’re done?”

“Uh huh." He nodded.

"Good meditation?” she asked, leaning into his side.

“Yeah. It’s been exceptionally good this whole trip,” he admitted.

“Really?" She looked into his face, and he could feel her searching for hints of things he wasn’t even aware of. "Any idea why?”

He shook his head, then shrugged. “I mean, I have ideas. It could be that we’re not surrounded by hundreds of people, like we are in the city. Or maybe it’s the lack of soul-sucking meetings. Could be my nomadic nature embracing our wandering state." He grinned. "I kind of wish I knew, though. There are times when it’s not going as well that I could use the advantage I’m getting now.”

She gathered Appa’s reins in one hand and wrapped the other arm around his waist. “Maybe you just need to go on vacation more often.”

Aang laughed. “Sweetie, this is the third vacation you’ve arranged for me this year already." He dropped a light kiss on her temple.

"You deserve it,” she insisted, giving him a squeeze. “You work so hard." She looked out, smiling at the mountains on the horizon. "I know you’re the avatar, and the world needs you. But the world also needs you to take care of yourself so you can continue your work for a good long time.”

She’d distracted him from his initial question. He reached over and rested his big hand on her cheek, gently turning her face to him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Pink flooded her dark cheeks, but she wasn’t able to look away. “What do you mean?”

He grinned. “You’re deflecting my questions, and I’m only just realizing that you’ve been doing it the last three days.”

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“Where exactly are we going?” he asked again. “I heard you telling Appa we’d be there tonight." It had been as he was coming out of meditation, and at first he thought he’d imagined her soft voice.

"Oh, there’s this plateau in the mountains…" She gestured vaguely ahead. "And I thought would be good for camping.”

His first thought was that Katara was withholding some significant information. He was sure her intent wasn’t malicious, that just wasn’t her. It was more like she was planning a surprise. “How did you find this plateau?” he asked, wondering if he could get her to spill the details.

“On a map,” she said quickly. “Here." She handed him Appa’s reins and clambered back up into the saddle. "You seem so suspicious. I’ll just show it to you, then you can stop jumping at shadows." She slid back down Appa’s neck next to him, a large roll of stiff fabric in her hand. "I made this copy to take with us. I wanted something that would hold up better than paper. And I thought we might be out here a while.”

As he started to unroll it, his eyes went wide. The map wasn’t drawn in ink or paint that could fade or rub off. It had been carefully stitched on in colored thread. “You made this?" He ran his fingers over the bottom edge of the map, adorned with a design he was the only surviving expert on. He froze. It was an airbender’s map. "Where did you get this?” he asked quietly.

“I just copied it,” Katara insisted. “I’ve never done a map before, but it turned out all right.”

“Where did you find the original?" He glanced at her before returning his fingers to the markings.

"Sweetie, are you all right?” she asked, concern filling her voice. Her hand brushed his forehead. “I’m sorry if it’s not a good copy, I think we can get by with it anyway.”

He shook his head. “This is an airbender map, Katara." He pointed to the tell-tale design. "Where did you find the original." He looked into her face, her cheeks pale. "Katara?” She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I don’t know where the original is,” she whispered, turning away. “I’m not even sure if there is another copy of this map. No one’s been where we’re going in generations.”

It didn’t answer his question. "Where did you get this?“ he asked slowly.

She fidgeted with the hem of her tunic, and he realized her hands were shaking. "I made it.”

He rolled up the map and secured it in the folds of his sash. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Whatever it was, it had upset Katara, and that was something he had experience with. Wrapping his arms around her, he dragged her across Appa’s head and into his lap. He rested his head between her shoulder blades and ran his hands down her arms to lace their fingers together. "You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,“ he said. "But you’re starting to worry me.”

“Everything is fine,” she insisted. "It’s just… it’s weird. And embarrassing, and crazy.“

"All right.” It definitely didn’t give him more to go on. "But you’re safe?“

She nodded.

"Do you think you might be able to tell me eventually?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Her voice was hesitant.

“I can be patient,” he promised. "I just want you to be okay.“

* * *

 

The plateau was amazing, covered with long grass and wildflowers. And it was right where her map said it would be. Dusk had settled by the time they arrived, and the clouds had just started spitting at them. They threw themselves into camp preparations the moment Appa landed. Aang’s earthbending assembled a spacious shelter for Appa and a round earth tent for himself and Katara. Momo took the peach Aang offered him before scampering to join Appa. Shaking his head and smiling, Aang walked into the the smaller tent, halting on the threshold in surprise. Katara had unpacked to a degree that suggested this wasn’t a one night stay. She was setting up a tripod over a rock-lined fire pit off to one side, near the door for venting, but still inside and out of the rain.

She looked at him standing in the entrance and smiled. "Can you start this for me? I’ll get supper going right away.”

“Sure.” With two fingers, he sent a small ball of orange fire into the kindling. Then he bent to remove his boots. While she was cooking, he pulled out her map and sat down on the pallet she’d made up for them. He’d expected there to be an adjustment to them sharing a bed, but there hadn’t. It simply felt right. As she’d suspected, it reduced his nightmares significantly, and he had a hunch it had done the same for her. He spread the map out on the blankets thoroughly examining it with both his eyes and fingertips.

He sat in half lotus, his feet off the ground, so he didn’t feel her walk over. But he wasn’t surprised when she sat beside him. He ran his thumb over a set of symbols in the upper right corner. "Do you know what these mean?“ he asked, glancing at her.

She shook her head.

"They’re a travel blessing,” he explained, caressing the stitches.

“Did your people use a different written language?” she asked in surprise.

“No. These are symbols, not words.” He smiled to himself. "We used a lot of symbols though, so I suppose it might seem like another written language.“

She caught his hand and pulled it back so she could see more clearly. "So what does it say?”

“May you find what you need, whether or not you are looking for it.” He brought her fingers to his lips. "Seems like a good motto for our search.“

She stared at the map, and he could see the instant when she made a decision. The muscles in her jaw tightened and she took a swift breath. "I’ve been having dreams,” she said quietly.

He waited, and when she didn’t continue, he prompted her. "What kind?“

She ran her hand over the map.

He took a moment to breathe, so he could remain calm. "This came from a dream?”

“Not from one dream,” she corrected. "Lots of dreams.“ She still wouldn’t look at him. "I thought it was just all the planning meetings and time in the war rooms of Ba Sing Se and Zuko’s palace. But after a while I realized it was a different map. One I’d never seen before.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” he asked, careful to keep his tone curious and without judgment. She felt uneasy enough about this that he knew any unfavorable reaction from him would shut her down.

She shrugged. "It didn’t seem necessary. I mean, it wasn’t a nightmare. It wasn’t good or bad, really. And it was a long time before I understood what it was.“ She glanced at him before refocusing on the map. "I’d begun to suspect what was happening before she showed up and made it clear.”

“She?” Aang asked quietly, though he felt his pulse pick up. There were few who had the power to influence dreams, and he really didn’t like the idea of them messing with Katara.

“It was the Painted Lady,” she replied. "I, uh… I met her once. Right after we helped clean up the Jang Hui river.“

"You’ve never mentioned that,” he said, feeling the hint of a smile tease at his lips.

“It felt… personal, somehow. Private, you know?” She finally met his eyes. "She thanked me.“

He nodded. "I understand, and it’s all right.” He grinned. “Did she look like you?”

“She was beautiful,” Katara replied simply.

“I bet you were prettier.”

“Aang!” she chastised, giggling. "Don’t say that.“

"I’m still going to think it.” He reached out to caress her cheek. “So she showed up in your dreams, then?”

“I felt her in the dreams,” Katara amended. "She was there all along, I just didn’t recognize the feeling at first. It had been years, after all. But then she spoke, and I knew it was her.“ She reached up to tug at her hair.

"What did she say?” She’d endured plenty of spirit world shenanigans, and he was glad she’d gotten to have a positive experience this time.

“She said she wanted to help me as I’d once helped her.” She looked embarrassed, humbled to receive this treatment from a spirit. "I tried to refuse, but…“

"She wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Aang suggested. "I think you two have a lot in common.“

"She said it wasn’t repayment for what I’d done. It was just kindness for those deserving it.” She kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "You deserve kindness Aang.“

"So do you,” he insisted. He didn’t like it when she sold herself short.

“More than anything else, I want to help you and Appa,” she said firmly. "When I helped the people on the Jang Hui, it wasn’t because I wanted to be thanked.“

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah. I’d noticed. You seemed content to let everyone believe it was someone else.”

She tried to give him a stern look, but the twitching of her lips ruined it. "You don’t get to be critical of that. Don’t think I haven’t seen how uncomfortable you are when people thank you for ending the war.“

He chuckled. "Fair enough.”

“This mission we’re on, finding the sky bison, I’m not doing it because I want your gratitude or Appa’s.” She ran a hand over his scalp, then down behind his ear. "I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do.“ She hesitated, then added, "I think that’s why she decided to help me.”

He stared at her, once again awed that this amazing woman had chosen him. Without looking away, he reached down with one hand and rolled up her beautiful map. He leaned in to brush his cheek and nose against hers. "I want to kiss you now.“ He felt the neediness creeping into his voice, and knew it was pointless to try to hide it. She saw everything when it came to him. "I want to love you.”

“I’d like that,” she whispered, close enough to follow up with a light nip at his earlobe. "We can have supper later.“

He reached back and bent away some of the fire so they wouldn’t be interrupted by over-boiling or scorching food. Then he hauled her farther up onto the bed.

* * *

 

They had drifted apart during the night. She was still facing him, and he carefully inched closer as he watched her sleep. He loved waking up like this; he saw her before anything else. He liked when they woke in a tangle of limbs. He enjoyed returning to consciousness to find her snug against his back or nestled against his chest. She hadn’t gotten around to braiding her hair, and it spread like waves over her pillow and cheek.

Appa roared outside. He was answered by another roar, farther away, and Aang froze, listening intently. The next growl was definitely not Appa, but Aang recognized it as a bison vocalization. He threw off the blankets and darted out of bed, pausing only to pull on his underwear.

The rising sun was just starting to paint the sky with hints of pink. The plateau, which had been empty last night in the early evening drizzle was a flurry of activity. Air bison ranging from recently airborne to venerable elders soared and played on and above the green field. Aang had to grasp the tent’s entrance to keep from falling. He had no idea how long he’d stood there, watching as Appa cautiously approached the herd, before he felt Katara beside him.

"You told me once that the sky bison were the original airbenders,” she said quietly. "And if they could be restored, people could learn from them again. The future airbenders don’t all have to come from you, now.“

He looked down at her, unable to find the words to form a coherent response.

She took both his hands in hers. "I know this isn’t the best time, but I’m tired of trying to find the right time, and I think you’ll forgive me.” She grinned, looking a little nervous. "Aang, will you marry me?“

He dropped her hands and pulled her into his arms for an aggressive kiss. Once their lips parted and he drew breath, he asked, "Aren’t I supposed to be the one proposing?”

She giggled. "It’s traditional, yes, but I’ve always felt it was unfair to require the man to do it.“ She shrugged. "You know how I am.”

“That, I do,” he agreed. He held her face in both hands, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. "You make me so happy, I don’t think you really understand how much you do for me.“

"Is that a yes?” she asked.

His voice caught for a moment, so he nodded, and he was nearly thrown off balance by the hug she launched at him.

“I don’t want a long engagement or a big wedding,” she murmured, her cheek pressed to his. "And whenever you’re ready, I’d like to try for an airbender.“

He pulled back to look in her face. "What do you mean?”

She ran a hand down the center of his chest. "We have an equal chance of having nonbending, waterbending, or airbending children.“ He felt his face heat up. They’d only discussed kids in a very hypothetical context. This felt more real. "Once we have an airbender, you won’t be alone anymore.”

“Silly sweetie,” he said gently, touched by this gift and all the others she’d given him. "The divisions we use are an illusion. I’m not alone. I’ve never been alone.“

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alone  
> Modification: Not (as in not alone)  
> Notes: This was supposed to be a speed-writing exercise but it got a bit out of control (thank you brain). It includes everything I had in mind when I started it, but also a whole lot more detail than I’d intended.


End file.
